


Questionable Literature

by danniburgh



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, This is dirty, believe me this is filth, javier knows his way through a womans body, not a warning a threat, very fucking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: It’s your day off and you just want to relax and read a book, but to be honest your choice is rather questionable, because it just edges you and you can't avoid imagine Javier doing the things the protagonist of the shitty book you chose is doing to his woman to you.orJavier walks in while you're masturbating in the shower after reading some erotic book you found in your house.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Questionable Literature

You were a grown ass adult, why the fuck were you blushing?

It _was_ a pretty steamy thing to read but it was not the first time you read something like this, it wasn’t even like you were ashamed of it, it was just that after everything that had happened with a certain DEA agent for the last couple of months, you couldn’t help but put his face in the head of the vigorous, strong, tenacious, sexy protagonist of the book you were reading. Making you way hornier than normal.

You couldn’t help but hear his voice when you read the dialogue, and the fact that you were alone in your apartment while he was trapped in the embassy working his ass off was definitely not helping the situation.

For a moment you questioned your decision of choosing that very book out of the dozens that were carefully put inside your bookshelves, it was true that you wanted some light reading for the end of your day off but considering how _wet_ you were under your sweatpants while finishing _only_ the fourth chapter, you slapped yourself mentally for not choosing maybe a book of tales or some sappy romantic fast-reading novel instead of a very poorly written, housewife-y erotica novelette that you had somehow managed to bring down to Colombia.

“Shit” you sighed when at the beginning of the fifth chapter the protagonists were making out again. You lifted your eyes out of the pages and tried to rub your legs together for some kind of relief and sighed again, it was definitely not helping and your pussy was starting to hurt, you needed something else and you needed it quick. 

You threw the book on the coffee table without even bothering to mark the page where you stopped reading and stood up the couch, walked as fast as your shaky legs and wetness inside your panties let you to your room and opened the last drawer of your commode, under all of your old t-shirts that you used as pajamas there was the little cotton bag that guarded your oldest and bestest of friends. You grabbed it, took it out of the bag and considered for a brief second to just lay down on the bed and go at it, but you were as sweaty as your pussy was soaked and you just wanted to end your own suffering as quickly as you could and then take a nap, so you walked straight to the bathroom and undressed on the way, walked into the shower and turned on the hot water.

You actually took the time to wash your hair and your body before starting, once you felt a little bit more relaxed you turned the vibrator on and leaned your back on the wall, you made the small thing go over your nipples first, making them pop out and you felt a shiver down your spine, you felt even more wet and in the back of your mind you were actually surprised you could exude even more juices out of your pussy.

Forgetting all sense of foreplay you put the vibrator directly on your clit, whimpering on expectation, your hips rolled on themselves, waiting eagerly for more contact, your mouth started making noises without your permission and your eyes were shut as you felt both the vibrations on your clit and the hot water making its way down your body.

You were so exasperatedly entangled in your own body, with your hand holding the vibrator and the other hand stuck to the shower’s transparent and already fogged wall for some balance, with your loud moans mixing themselves with the sound of the running water hitting the tiles, creating a chaotic song with little to no rhythm and with one of your legs almost lifted in the air and the other sinking in the floor tiles trying to reach your orgasm that you didn’t hear the front door of your apartment opening, neither you heard a rough voice calling out your name.

The hand between your legs started moving rather faster than you would’ve wanted and your moans got even louder, for a millisecond you tried to control the noises you were making because _for christ sake you had neighbours_ but the sensation inside your belly and inside your pussy and the shaking of your legs were starting to get unbearable.

“Mierda” you heard outside the shower, even thought it was a voice that you knew way to well, the sound of the door opening and the sudden interruption made your orgasm fly away from you and wave goodbye when you were the closest to reach it.

“Fuck!” you screamed, opening your eyes that were irritated from the hot water and the pressure you had put on them while chasing your climax, you turned to the door and watched Javier smirking through the transparent wall, he was just standing under the threshold watching you, he was holding the book you were reading before getting in the shower and you just knew what was about to happen. You hated the moment you had given him the spare key.

You just stared at him not being capable to move, only to turn the vibrator off, because your body felt so slimy that you were sure that if you moved more you would go down the drain.

“What?” you sighed, the water still running, still making a not so deafening noise as it was making five minutes or five seconds earlier.

Javier looked at you and his eyes wandered all over your body, he then lifted the book he was holding and smiled at you.

“Forty nights in paradise?” he asked, you knew he was trying his best not to laugh and he was failing “is this really the kind of stuff you read?” 

“Shut up” you said between teeth, just noticing how hard your chest was going up and down with your breathing. He ran the thumb of his free hand through his lower lip and narrowed his eyes “what are you looking at?” you barked, his smile grew wider and he threw the book on the floor, looking at your bloodshot eyes.

“Nothing” he shrugged casually and then slowly took his jacket off without breaking eye contact with you “I might just wait until you finish” he threw the jacket to the same place the book landed on and you rolled your eyes and started to move to stand up straight.

“Fuck off, Javier” you spat, looking down at your still shaky body.

“I rather fuck you” he stated, still looking at your movements. You stopped suddenly and looked at him, he was taking off his clothes, you looked at his eyes and he gave you a hungry look in return, you felt your core throb and you knew he wouldn’t let you get out of the shower without at least making you come once. And you couldn’t wait.

You opened the shower’s door when he was taking off his boxers and he walked in, the water was still hot, the bathroom was still steamy, and your hand was still holding the vibrator when he closed the door and grabbed you by the nape to eat your lips, you let out a moan and opened your mouth for him to lick inside, you were incredibly soaked between your legs and the fluids where already roaming through your thighs when he held the small of your back to put you closer to him, making you feel his erection on your belly.

Your free hand wandered almost lazily over his dampened chest and when you were about to put both hands around his neck he broke the contact, grasped your hips with both hands and turned you around to face the tiled wall, you let out a surprised squeal because of the sudden movement, he pulled your back against his chest and started kissing and nibbling your neck, his mustache brushed your wet skin, making you moan.

He took the vibrator out of your hand with his left hand and you closed your eyes, knowing exactly what was next. You heard the click of the thing being turned on again and you felt his right hand kneading softly the skin inside your thigh, he grabbed it and lifted your leg slowly.

“Javi” you let out, he moaned inside your neck in response, he caressed your lower abdomen with the vibrator and then you felt him push his hips against your ass, making you feel his hard cock and putting the small device directly on your clit at the same time “Javi, fuck-” your legs were suddenly made of clay, you grasped to his left arm that he had you wrapped with and leaned down, trying to find balance.

“I got you, baby” he whispered, letting your leg go down as he helped you lean down a little further so he could have access to your pussy from behind, you felt the hot water on the skin of your back and the sensation of warmness combined with the waves of pleasure the vibrator was still sending through your clit made you moan louder “that’s it” he said when you separated your legs and arched your back down to make your ass go upwards “good girl” he sighed. The embraced he had you in became stronger as you felt him position the tip of his cock just outside your entrance, you moved your ass backwards and he moved back as well. 

It became immediately clear to your fogged mind what he wanted.

“Javier” you murmured between hisses, opening your eyes and looked back at him.

“Yes, dear” he said, quietly, looking at you with a small grin. You groaned when he circled your clit with the vibrator.

“Fuck me” you said, gasping when he pushed himself inside of you, your nails clawed the skin of his arm, he grasped your hip and moaned under his breath when he was sunk completely into you, “more” you asked, he whimpered at the sound of your eager request, he pulled out almost completely and then thrusted into you again strongly, taking the air out of your lungs.

“Mierda, preciosa, mírate” _(shit, gorgeous, look at you)_ he growled at the sight of your body, leaned down, entangled in his arms while he thrusted into you vigorously, losing himself to your loud moans, to the water hitting both of your skins, making them warmer, to the obscene, rugged sounds of his cock going in and out of your soaked pussy and the small tremble of the vibrator that was attacking your clit like it was being paid for it.

“Más” _(more)_ you demanded, he adored when you spoke spanish even when your thick accent still came out, he started moving the vibrator up and down your clit with a slow turn on his left wrist, your right hand let go of Javier’s arm to hold some of your weight on the wall.

“You want more?” he said, tightened the grasp he had on your hip, you nodded enthusiastically. He let out another groan and started moving you with him, making himself go deeper into you while still rubbing your clit “like that?” he whispered.

All sense of language left your mind and you only nodded, your legs started feeling even weaker and you felt your whole body shake under Javier’s grasp.

“That’s it, baby, come for me” he sighed, leaning into your back to bite at your shoulder “let go, come around my cock” he whispered into your ear. A heavy wave of different sensations surrounded your body as your orgasm hit you, suddenly the water felt warmer, your skin felt softer, your legs felt heavier, your mouth felt dryer, your hands felt weaker, your throat felt sorer and the man holding you felt stronger “what a good girl” he said, still pounding into you, he turned off the vibrator with the same movement he made to turn it on, just to avoid overstimulation, dropped it to the shower floor, and you leaned down even more so he could chase his release as his hand went from your abdomen to your shoulder, anchoring himself to you, or you to him, you didn’t know.

“Javi” you said under your breath, feeling the speech coming back at you “come inside me, please” you asked, he let out a moan “fill me up” you let out a beg, feeling him coming undone behind you. You felt a well known warmness inside of you as he let out his orgasm hit and came into your pussy.

“Fuck” he said in shaken breaths, he caressed your body as you stood up straight with him still inside you, you raised your hand to the back of his neck and turned your head to him to kiss him, this time it was softer, his lips only brushed yours and you passed your tongue over his lower lip lazily.

“I’m exhausted” you said, giggling, he kissed your neck softly and made a small groan in agreement.

“Can you stand by yourself?” he asked against the skin of your neck, no teasing in his voice this time, you shook your head no.

“I just need five minutes” you said in a giggle, making him smile.

“I can give you forty nights” he said, pressing his grin into the union of your neck and your jaw.

“Oh fuck off!” you laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in english please be kind to me, also i know javier peña just would laugh at you reading erotica novelettes lmao IM NOT SORRY I WROTE THIS, lemme know if you liked it tho


End file.
